La haine ressemble à s'y méprendre à l'amour
by BetweenDreamsAndReality22
Summary: Tout les séparés mais ils s'aiment, envers et contre tous... Un amour impossible et pourtant
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.

Chapitre 1

La guerre était terminée, Harry avait vaincu Voldemort mais quelques Mangemorts n'avaient pas été arrêtés et continués d'être aussi dévoués envers Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Malgré tout une nouvelle année scolaire aller recommencer pour permettre au septième année d'avoir leur Aspic puisqu'avec la guerre personne n'avait pu les passer.

Hermione était dans sa chambre du Square Grimmaud, seule, puisqu'elle avait effacé la mémoire de ces parents et donc n'avait plus d'endroit où vivre à part celui-ci et Poudlard. Elle réfléchissait a qui serait là cette année étant donné que beaucoup de personnes étaient mortes durant la guerre, il ne resterait donc que peu d'élèves a l'école de sorcellerie.

Encore aujourd'hui trois mois après la guerre tout le monde était en deuil, la famille Weasley avait du mal à se remettre de la mort de Fred ainsi que de leurs amis Remus et Tonks. Harry avait « hérité » de la garde de leur fils étant son parrain mais devant retourner à Poudlard pour sa dernière année et aussi étant trop jeune pour cela, celui-ci sera gardé par les parents de Tonks.

Elle repensait à tous les amis qu'elle avait perdus. Même si Harry et Ron était ces deux meilleurs amis il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle était amie avec beaucoup de monde à Poudlard et malheureusement beaucoup avaient disparus. Une petite larme commença à couler le long de sa joue donc Hermione décida de se lever et d'aller faire un tour sur le chemin de traverse pour se changer les idées.

En descendant dans la cuisine pour prendre le réseau de cheminée elle croisa Ron.

-Où vas-tu ? lui demanda celui-ci

-Je vais faire un tour sur le chemin de traverse

-Attend moi je vais venir avec toi

Hermione hésita à lui dire qu'elle voulait être seule, car depuis la guerre ils sortaient ensemble mais Hermione se demandait souvent si elle était vraiment amoureuse car elle douté régulièrement.

-Ecoute Ron… commença t-elle à dire. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas que tu m'accompagne mais je préfère y aller seule, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

Ron semblait déçu mais malgré ça il lui fit un signe de tête qui signifiait qu'il avait compris, il l'embrassa et continua son chemin.

Hermione alla donc jusqu'à la cheminée et parti sur le chemin de traverse. Elle repensa au baiser de Ron et elle se disait de plus en plus qu'elle ne ressentait plus grand-chose lorsqu'il avait ce genre de geste. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, rester avec lui ou le quitter, en sachant que si elle prenait la dernière décision celui-ci ne lui pardonnerait jamais et leur amitié ne serait plus pareil…

Elle continua de se promener et resta plusieurs heures à la librairies et repartie avec une dizaine de livres. Ca c'était bien notre Hermione, même la guerre n'avait pas changée ce trait de caractère.

Elle rentra donc au Square Grimmaud et alla tout ranger dans sa chambre. Harry l'appela car apparemment des lettres de Poudlard étaient arrivées. Les lettres qui annoncées la reprise de l'année scolaire ainsi que la liste des fournitures qu'il faudrait.

Elle ouvrit sa lettre et découvrit avec étonnement (enfin pas tant que ça) qu'elle était préfète en chef.

Puis elle lue les lettres du professeur McGonagall qui était devenue directrice depuis la mort de Dumbledore.

_Collège Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie_

_Directrice : Minerva McGonagall_

_Chère Miss Granger,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que la rentrée est fixée à la date du 1__er__ septembre et que nous espérons vous y voir. _

_Aussi vous avez été nommée préfère en chef et vous découvrirez dans le train votre homologue masculin._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des fournitures et des ouvrages nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre année scolaire._

_Veuillez croire, chère Miss Granger, en l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice._

Hermione reposa sa lettre et regarda son insigne de préfète tout en se demandant qui pourrait être son homologue. Elle fut félicitée par tout le monde et bien entendu Mrs Weasley insista pour fêter ça dignement.

C'est ainsi que le soir même tout le monde se retrouva devant une table bien remplie en nourriture et en dessert un énorme gâteau. Ensuite ils allèrent tous se coucher puisque demain serait une longue journée afin d'aller chercher tout ce qu'il fallait pour cette nouvelles années.

Elle alla dans la chambre de Ginny, elles étaient devenue meilleures amies depuis longtemps et elles avaient pris pour habitude de se retrouver le soir avant d'aller se coucher pour parler un peu. Hermione frappa donc a la porte et attendit que son amie lui dise d'entrer.

-Salut Mione, alors heureuse d'être préfète en chef ? En même temps ce n'est pas étonnant lui dis la rousse avec un grand sourire.

-Effectivement ce n'est pas une grande surprise mais je suis heureuse….

-Qu'est ce que qui se passe ? demanda alors Ginny.

Apparemment sa meilleure amie c'était rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas mais Hermione hésité à lui en parler car une partie concernait son frère.

-Aller dit moi.

-Eh bien… vu que cela concerne un peu ton frère ça m'embête de te parler de ça…

Mais en voyant les yeux de son amie elle continua.

-Mais voila je crois que je ne l'aime plus… Au début j'étais sur un petit nuage et puis on est sorti ensemble parce qu'on était content que tout soit fini avec Voldemort mais voila je crois qu'on a fait une bêtise. Quand il m'embrasse je ne ressens pu rien, je n'ai plus les petits papillons dans le ventre etc… désolé je suis horrible de parler comme ça alors qu'il s'agit de ton frère.

-Hermione c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas. Ok c'est mon frère mais tu es ma meilleure amie et puis tant que tu ne me raconte pas les moindres détails on peut discuter de ça. Ron t'aime ça il n'y a pas de doute mais si tu ne ressens plus rien pour lui il faudrait peut être arrêté maintenant avant qu'il ne souffre…

-Tu as raison mais c'est tellement difficile car je sais que plus rien ne sera comme avant, répondit Hermione

-C'est sur mais tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, ni le laisser espérer ajouta Ginny.

Hermione réfléchissait à la façon dont elle pourra annoncer ça à Ron mais vraiment elle ne savait pas comment faire. Elle partie dans ses pensées quand Ginny repris la parole.

-Il n'y a pas que ça n'est ce pas ?

Décidément elle voyait tout pensa Hermione.

-Tu me connais mieux que personne… Mes parents me manquent, j'ai fais ça pour les protéger mais je ne supporte plus de ne pas les voir.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler et Ginny la pris dans ces bras. Elle savait qu'Hermione avait dû faire un gros sacrifice en effaçant la mémoire de ces parents et elle était la seule à le savoir. Elle n'avait pas voulu en parler à Harry et Ron car elle savait ce qu'ils auraient dit. Hermione se releva.

-Je suis désolé Ginny je vais te laisser dormir, je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps…

-Comme si tu m'embêter Mione dit elle en levant les yeux au ciel, tu sais que je serais toujours la pour toi.

-Merci pour tout répondit Hermione en la serrant fort dans ces bras.

Elle se leva et alla dans sa chambre. Dans une semaine elle retournerait a Poudlard et peut être trouvera-t-elle une solution pour faire retrouver la mémoire a ses parents même si elle en douté fortement.

La semaine était passée très vite et ils se retrouvèrent le 1er septembre sur la voi dire au revoir afin de prendre le Poudlard Express pour se rendre a l'école de sorcellerie pour leur septième et dernière année.

Ils virent plusieurs têtes connues qu'ils étaient ravis de retrouver, ils montèrent dans le train et essayèrent de trouver une place dans un compartiment. Ils trouvèrent enfin une place dans le compartiment où se trouvé Neville et Luna, ils s'installèrent et le train démarra. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et Hermione reçu un hibou du professeur McGonagall qui lui demandé de rejoindre le premier compartiment pour rencontrer son homologue.

-Bon on se retrouve plus tard, j'espère que ça sera quelqu'un qu'on apprécie dit elle en souriant

Ils lui firent un signe de la main et Hermione parti vers le compartiment. Elle croisa plein de monde, beaucoup la félicité pour la guerre. Et oui avoir fait la guerre au coté de Harry Potter vous mettez sur le devant de la scène également.

Malheureusement elle croisa d'autres personnes qu'elle apprécié beaucoup moins notamment certains Serpentards…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.

…

Chapitre 2

Hermione était arrivée dans le premier wagon, son homologue n'était pas encore arrivé et elle stressée un peu à l'idée de savoir qui c'était. Elle s'assit donc mais elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre puisque la porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt. Elle releva la tête et en voyant la personne elle crut à une mauvaise blague. Drago Malefoy se tenait devant elle avec son air supérieur qu'elle détestée tant, surtout qu'après ce qui était arrivé à son père, il devrait plutôt faire profil bas.

-Tiens Granger. Je ne suis pas étonné de te voir ici, même si j'aurais pensé qu'après avoir fait la guerre au coté de Potter t'aurais épargné une nouvelle année a Poudlard. Cela veut dire que le balafré et Weasmoche sont aussi ici ?

-Malefoy, je suis plutôt étonnée de te voir ici, après tout ce qui s'est passé je pensais que tu te cacherais dans ton manoir pour éviter tout les sangs de bourbes qui veulent ta mort et celles de tes parents répliqua Hermione aussi vite. Par contre que McGonagall t'ait nommé préfet en chef la je suis carrément abasourdie.

-Que les gens veulent ma mort ne te regarde pas Granger et puis pour ce qui est d'être préfet en chef je reste malgré tout un bon élève ça ne pouvait être autrement. Mais ne crois pas que je ferais des faveurs aux Griffondors bien au contraire…

-Comme si j'avais espéré que tu avais changé dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, mais je me demande quand même ce qui a bien pu passer par la tête de McGonagall.

Justement en parlant du loup, le professeur McGonagall arriva dans le compartiment.

-Miss Granger, M. Malefoy a ce que je vois vous ne vous êtes pas entretués c'est déjà un bon début. Alors voila vous êtes les nouveaux préfets en chef ce qui veut dire que vous effectuerez plusieurs taches ensemble au cours de cette année. Tout d'abord les rondes chaque soirs, puis l'organisation de certains événement comme les bals et encore d'autres choses dont nous reparlerons. Vous doutez aussi qu'on ne vous a pas choisis tout les deux pour rien, en effet vous êtes de très bons élèves tout les deux mais nous espérons aussi voir un rapprochement des maisons et nous espérons ainsi que vous montreriez le bon exemple a vos camarades. Aussi vous devrez partager un appartement commun mais vous pourrez malgré tout retourner dans les dortoirs de votre maison respective. Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié pour le moment. Des questions ?

Hermione et Malefoy se regardait pour être sur d'avoir bien tout entendu. Ce fut Hermione qui parla la première

-Professeur, ai-je bien entendu, Malefoy et moi allons devoir partager un appartement ?

-C'est bien cela Miss Granger et je vous prierez de faire des efforts tout les deux pour que cela se passe dans de bonnes conditions.

-Mais c'est impossible intervena Malefoy. Moi et « ça » ensemble dans un appartement mais vous voulez un mort sur les bras !

-Monsieur Malefoy je vous prierez de parler autrement quand vous parlez de vos camarade et aussi il n'y aura pas de mort que ce soit la votre ou celle de Miss Granger. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai autre chose à faire.

Sur ces dernières paroles elle fit demi tour et laissa Hermione et Malefoy ensemble. Ils se dévisagèrent avec une expression d'horreur, chacun se demandant comment ils allés survivre à ça. Puis Malefoy pris la direction du couloir mais s'arrêta a la porte du compartiment.

-Que ce soit bien clair Granger ce soir il faudra établir des règles ou plutôt je te dicterais les règles que j'aurais décidé d'établir.

Puis il reparti. Hermione s'assis de nouveau sur le siège en se demandant comment elle allée annoncer ça a Harry et a Ron et surtout comment elle allée faire pour supporter Malefoy toute une année dans le même appartement. Elle resta là quelques minutes puis parti rejoindre ces amis.

Quand elle arriva elle avait l'air complétement dans ses pensées et pour une fois Ron s'en rendit compte.

-Qu'est ce qui a Mione ?

Elle chercha comment annoncer ça à tout le monde et surtout a son petit ami et a son meilleur ami.

-Eh bien… commença-t-elle, Malefoy est le deuxième préfet en chef et… elle hésita à continuer car elle voyait l'expression d'horreur sur le visage de ces amis.

-Et ? Insista Ginny

-Et je vais devoir partager des appartements avec lui.

Après avoir annoncé ça elle ferma les yeux attendant une quelconque réaction mais rien, elle ouvrit donc les yeux et vit tout le monde la bouche ouverte.

-Vous pourriez dire quelque chose car je sais que c'est horrible mais là j'ai l'impression que c'est encore pire dit Hermione.

Harry se lança le premier.

-Comment McGonagall a-t 'elle pu faire ça ? Malefoy préfet en chef et puis quoi encore Goyle capitaine de leur équipe de quiddich ?

-C'est impossible dit Ron, tu iras voir McGonagall et tu lui diras que tu refuse ce poste et qu'elle doit choisir quelqu'un d'autre !

-Ron arrête un peu s'il te plait, je ne peux pas aller voir McGonagall pour lui dire ça et de plus ce poste je le voulais depuis des années. Ce n'est pas grave je supporterais Malefoy quelques heures de plus, ça fais déjà 6ans que je le supporte donc une année de plus ou de moins qu'est ce que ça va changer ?

-Tu as raison répondit Harry mais fait attention a toi Hermione.

Je lui fis un sourire et nous passons à un autre sujet de discussion. Le train arrivé enfin a Poudlard, il me tardé tant d'être arrivé, de revoir la grande salle, retourner dans les salles de classes, etc. Nous y fumes très vite et ce fut un bonheur et un soulagement d'être de nouveau chez moi. Le château avait était entièrement réparé après la grande bataille mais rien n'avait changé et j'adorais ça a Poudlard.

On se retrouva dans la grande salle pour le festin de début d'année. McGonagall nous fit son discours et ensuite elle procéda à la répartition des premières années. Enfin le repas se termina et je dus guider les nouveaux griffondors jusqu'à notre tour. Après tout ça je pu enfin rentré dans mes appartements. Ce n'est seulement arrivé là bas que je me souvenais que j'allais devoir cohabiter avec Malefoy et que je n'avais pas le mot de passe. Apparemment je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas l'avoir car Malefoy attendait devant le tableau.

-Ah Granger tu vas enfin pouvoir me dire le mot de passe ! Cette tête de mule de tableau ne veut pas me laisser entrer.

-Désolé de te décevoir Malefoy mais je n'ai pas le mot de passe.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as bien entendu je n'ai pas le mot de…

-Effectivement aucun de vous n'a le mot de passe je venais justement vous le communiquer dit McGonagall en se rapprochant. Votre mot de passe est « confiance ». Voila j'espère que votre première soirée en cohabitation se passera bien et surtout que vous allez faire des efforts tout les deux. Je ne vous demande pas de devenir les meilleurs amis du monde mais d'au moins vous supportez et de créer plus ou moins une relation amicale. Sur ce bonne soirée.

Et elle repartit en comme si rien ne s'était passé. Hermione passa la première et ce fut également la première à parler.

-Comme si nous allons pouvoir devenir amis ! Elle s'est ce qui se passe entre nous depuis des années et elle voudrait que l'on devienne ami ? Je crois bien qu'elle est devenue folle.

-Pour une fois je suis du même avis que toi Granger, comme si j'allais pouvoir devenir ami avec une griffondor et de plus une sang-de-bourbe. Je ne m'abaisserais jamais à ce niveau !

-Ferme la Malefoy ! Et elle partie vers sa chambre.

Elle n'en pouvait plus d'entendre ces mots surtout depuis que Bellatrix Lestrange les lui avaient gravés dans la peau. Elle se sentait sale a chaque fois et elle ne savait pas comment surmonter ça, avant elle pouvait mais pas depuis cet épisode marquant. Elle était tellement énervée qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de la beauté de ses appartements. Elle était déjà épuisée et décida d'aller se coucher aussitôt.

Quant à Malefoy il était lui aussi parti se coucher mais sans malheureusement n'avoir pu dicter ses règles a Granger…

…

**Merci à**** Anioul pour son message, ça m'a fais super plaisir de voir que quelqu'un lisait ma fic' et que ça lui plaisait =) **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.

**Merci a ceux qui lisent ma fic' par contre vous pouvez laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir =) et voici la suite^^**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Hermione se réveilla difficilement, malgré qu'elle fût épuisée la veille, elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir, elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à ses parents et elle se demandait aussi comment elle aller faire pour vivre un an avec Malefoy… Elle avait dis a ses amis que tout irais bien mais elle n'en était pas sure.

Malefoy lui en revanche se réveilla de très bonne humeur car il aller enfin pouvoir se prêter a son passe temps favori : pourrir la vie de Potter et de ses amis.

Il se leva et alla directement a la salle de bain, pris une douche et se prépara. Tandis qu'il se coiffé la porte s'ouvrit et il se retrouva face a Granger.

-Tu n'as jamais appris à frapper Granger ? lui lança-t-il

-Tu n'as jamais appris à fermer une porte a clé Malefoy renchérit Hermione.

Puis tout d'un coup elle se rendit compte de la tenue dans laquelle se trouvé Malefoy, juste une serviette autour de la taille.

-Oh je suis désolé bafouilla-t-elle puis elle repartie.

Malefoy avait un grand sourire, alors comme ça Granger avait été gênée de le trouver dans cette tenue ? Il allé pouvoir profiter de la situation. Il finit de se préparer et parti jusque dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Hermione était partie en courant dans sa chambre tellement gênée par ce qui venait de se produire, voir Malefoy avec pour tout vêtement une serviette autour de la taille l'avait un peu traumatisée. Disons qu'elle n'en était pas encore là avec Ron, bien que ça avait faillit arriver plusieurs fois mais comme elle n'était pas sure de ces sentiments elle avait préféré attendre. Elle s'avoua quand même que Malefoy était bien foutu mais elle essaya d'oublier aussi vite cette pensée. Malefoy était son ennemi depuis toujours elle n'allait quand même pas commencer à le mater. Elle entendit la porte des appartements s'ouvrir ce qui voulait dire qu'elle pouvait enfin aller se préparer. Elle chassa donc l'image de Malefoy a moitié nu de son esprit et se leva. Par contre elle n'aura pas le temps de déjeuner et devra aller directement en cours, double cours de potions avec les Serpentards. Heureusement pour elle il n'y aurait plus le professeur Rogue étant donné qu'il avait était tué par Voldemort. Bien qu'il fut du bon coté et qu'elle savait qu'il avait essayé de leur sauver la vie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était contente qu'il ne soit plus la car il lui faisait peur lors des cours de potions même si elle ne l'avait jamais montré.

Elle partie donc directement en cours de potion et retrouva directement Harry et Ron là bas.

-Hermione où étais tu, on ne t'as pas vu dans la grande salle demanda son petit ami.

-Oui je me suis levée un peu en retard et je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir déjeuner. Elle espéré que ce mensonge passerait mais c'était sans compter sur Malefoy qui arrivé devant la salle de court.

-Alors Granger, on n'est pas venu déjeuner ? Est-ce que la vue que tu as eu ce matin t'as perturbé a ce point la ? Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne risque plus d'arriver dit –il en rigolant.

Ron regarda sa petite amie.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? De quelle vue parle Malefoy ?

-Eh bien… commença à bafouiller Hermione, disons que ce matin il y a eu un petit accident… disons que je suis entré sans frapper dans la salle de bain et que j'ai vu Malefoy avec pour seul vêtement une serviette autour de la taille acheva-t-elle rapidement en rougissant.

-Quoi ? s'écria Ron, mais comment ça a pu arriver ? S'énerva-t-il alors

-C'était un accident, ça aurait pu arriver avec n'importe qui dit Hermione en essayant de le calmer.

Ron était en colère mais elle n'y pouvait rien cela aurait pu arriver a n'importe qui… cette journée commença donc très mal. Hermione voyait qu'Harry essayer d'apaiser les tensions mais malheureusement il n'y arrivé pas. Hermione le remercia du regard.

A la fin du cours Ron partit en vitesse. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être énervant quand il faisait le gamin. Harry et elle partirent donc ensemble et allèrent jusqu'à la grande salle.

-Alors Hermione comment ça va avec Ron ? lui demanda alors Harry

-Oh heu… à part la crise de ce matin ça se passe bien.

-Tu es sure ?

-Ben pour tout te dire je ne suis plus tout à fait sure de mes sentiments pour Ron. Disons que je ne ressens plus rien lorsqu'il m'embrasse lâcha-t-elle le plus vite possible.

-Oh je vois répondit son ami. Je n'ai rien à dire la dessus mais essaye juste de ne pas le faire trop souffrir, il t'aime énormément.

-Ca ne m'aide pas ça Harry lui dit Hermione avec un regard triste. Mais je ne peux pas rester avec lui ça va le faire souffrir encore plus.

-Je sais mais soit gentille quand même dit Harry avec un sourire. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu je ne voudrais pas que notre amitié soit gâchée a cause de ça.

-Bref et toi avec Ginny ? demanda Hermione dans le seul but de changer de sujet.

-Oh heu c'est compliqué répondit Harry en détournant le regard de sa meilleure amie. J'ai peur qu'elle souffre ou qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à cause de moi.

-Harry Potter es-tu vraiment idiot à ce point là ?

-Hé !

-Et bien quoi ? Voldemort est mort elle ne risque plus rien et elle t'aime plus que tout donc souffrir ça ne risque pas de lui arriver sauf si tu ne l'aime plus ! Elle n'attend que ça que tu reviennes vers elle…

-Oui je sais que Voldemort n'est plus là et je l'aime mais je ne sais pas…

-Il n'y a pas de « je ne sais pas » Harry, tu l'aime, elle t'aime point, il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter ! Donc maintenant tu laisse ta meilleure amie tranquille, tu cherche Ginny dans tout le château et tu lui dis ce que tu ressens pour elle. Aller ! En voyant Harry rester planté là devant elle.

-Merci Hermione dit Harry en partant en courant.

Ça ne sera pas le seul à me dire merci pour ça pensa-t-elle. Ginny aussi allé la remercier depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça. Tout les jours pendant l'été Hermione avait entendu Ginny parlait de ses sentiments pour Harry mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas. Et bien là c'était chose faite.

Hermione décida d'aller voir Ron pour lui dire qu'elle voulait rompre. Ça n'allait pas être simple mais il le fallait. Elle le trouva dans la grande salle avec Seamus, elle s'approcha alors de la table, Ron lui sourit mais reparti aussi vite dans sa discussion avec Seamus.

-Ron il faut qu'on parle se lança alors Hermione.

-Bien sur qu'est ce qu'il y a ma puce ?

-Heu… en privé s'il te plait, tu me suis ?

Ron regarda Hermione puis Seamus cela n'avait pas l'air de le réjouir il savait que ça n'allait pas être une super discussion.

Il se leva et la suivra jusque dans une salle de classe vide.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Hermione ? S'inquiéta alors Ron

-Je voudrais que tu m'écoute jusqu'au bout, ça ne va pas être simple mais il le faut. Voila je voudrais rompre… ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant que Ron ouvrait la bouche. Mais voila je ne ressens plus rien pour toi, en tout cas rien de plus que de l'amitié. Voila c'est tout.

-« Voilà c'est tout » ? « Voilà c'est tout » ? Tu te fous de moi Hermione, tu me sors ça après avoir rompu avec moi ? Je suis sure que c'est a cause de Malefoy, depuis la rentrée tu n'es plus pareil, je suis sure que tu sors avec lui !

-Quoi ? Mais tu es fou Ron ! cria Hermione, je ne sors pas avec Malefoy et je ne sortirais jamais avec lui ! Et pourquoi tu mêle Malefoy à ça, ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec lui. C'est entre toi et moi point ! C'est juste que je ne t'aime plus, je n'ai plus de sentiment avec toi.

-Mais bien sur.

Puis il fit sorti de la salle en criant.

-Et va te taper Malefoy si ça te plait tant que ça !

Hermione n'en revenait pas qu'il est pu dire ça, elle pleurer, de tristesse mais aussi de colère, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il réagirait comme ça. Elle sorti de la classe et se retrouva nez a nez avec Malefoy. Sa journée ne faisait qu'empirer, elle espérait juste qu'il n'ait rien entendu.

-Alors Granger comme ça tu rêve de sortir avec moi ? Je me disais bien que tu me regardais bizarre depuis quelques jours mais l'avoir dis a Weashmoche n'était pas une bonne idée je pense vu sa réaction. Rigola Malefoy

-Ferme là ! Hurla Hermione puis elle parti en courant jusqu'à ses appartements.

Elle détestait Ron pour avoir pensé ça d'elle, elle et Malefoy, il était devenu fou, a croire que oui, et comment pouvait il penser ça après tout ce que Malefoy leur avait fait… Elle pleura jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Malefoy était rentré mais elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle entendit alors quelqu'un frapper au tableau.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Weasley ? demanda Malefoy

Hermione s'attendait à entendre la voix de Ron mais elle se trompa

-Je suis venu voir Hermione répondit Ginny, tu me laisse rentrer.

-Oh non je ne pense pas tu te trouve dans les appartements des préfets en chef tu ne pense tout de même pas que je vais te laisser rentrer ?

Au même moment j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre

-Oh que si tu va la laisser rentrer ! Viens Ginny.

La rouquine passa devant Malefoy avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit et toutes deux s'enfermèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione ? demanda aussitôt sa meilleure amie

-Ron…

-Qu'a encore fait mon idiot de frère ?

-Eh bien je lui ai dis que je voulais rompre et il a très mal réagit…

-Un peu normal répondit Ginny

-Peut être mais pas à se point là. Il m'a accusé de le quitter parce que je coucher avec Malefoy ! Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il puisse penser ça de moi, même s'il était en colère ! Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille et en plus je déteste Malefoy ! Comment je pourrais les trahir comme ça ? Ça m'a fait si mal qu'il puisse penser ça de moi ! Dit-elle en pleurant de plus en plus.

-Oh Hermione ça va aller je suis là ne t'inquiète pas… Dit Ginny en prenant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

Elles restèrent un moment comme ça puis Hermione se décida à bouger et à regarder Ginny.

-Et toi alors ?

-Oh je ne veux pas t'embêter Hermione pas maintenant…

-Vas y insista Hermione, je veux savoir.

-Et bien merci d'avoir fait réagir Harry je suis de nouveau avec lui dit Ginny avec un énorme sourire sur le visage

-Je suis si contente pour toi ! Depuis le temps que tu attendais ça.

Puis Ginny repartit vers les dortoirs des Griffondors. Hermione sortie de sa chambre pour pouvoir manger un peu mais elle n'avait pas très faim après tout ce qui était arrivé. Elle toucha donc à peine à son assiette et retourna dans sa chambre.

Pendant tout ce temps Malefoy l'avait observé, elle était vraiment mal et il aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose mais il n'y arriva pas. Il se demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait pour ainsi s'inquiéter de Granger, il décida d'ignorer et retourna à sa lecture.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous à plu, la suite la semaine prochaine =)**

**Xoxo**


End file.
